T A N G O
by Aqua Blue
Summary: [On hold] Tomoyo is infamous for breaking Eriol’s toe while dancing with him once. Now, the two end up in the same dance class as partners! What will come from this? ET
1. Default Chapter

Hello, minna-san! Another new fic! The plot is kindda based on this book I read a long time ago, Seventh-Grade Tango. If anyone has read it, you'll kindda know what happens. I'm not gonna follow it exactly though, just take the basic part of it. 

Summary: Tomoyo is infamous for breaking Eriol's toe while dancing with him once. Now, the two end up in the same dance class and are…partners! What will come from this? 

Disclaimer: I don't, and will never, own the CCS characters. I also cannot take complete credit for the whole plot, because some events are taken directly from the book. 

****

T-A-N-G-O 

Chapter One: 'Good' Luck Shoes

It was the evening of the Tomoeda Elementary School's eighth grade Graduation Dance. Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of the gang were hanging out at a ballroom. An hour had elapsed since the dance commenced, so all the students were done having a few snacks and were flocking to the dance floor. 

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan! Dance!" a jubilant Sakura grinned as she led the gang to the floor.

Tomoyo was a little reluctant. It wasn't that she couldn't dance, there was nothing really to it. It was what she was wearing. Everyone was dressed formal for the occasion. Tomoyo had selected one of her best midnight blue semi-formal dresses and Sonomi had insisted that her daughter wear Sonomi's old 'good luck' high heeled shoes to go with. They weren't exactly old because Sonomi always kept all her possessions in good condition, but they were extremely high. It didn't sound that bad to Tomoyo until her mother actually drew out the shoes for her daughter to see. They were at least 4, if not 5, inches high with the thinnest heels. Tomoyo had tried to protest but Sonomi was most determined. In the end, a defeated Tomoyo just figured she would sit all the fast dancing out, and maybe participate in the slow dancing. 

But Sakura was also intent on Tomoyo having the time of her life on that dance floor. She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer as she dragged Tomoyo even closer and closer to the fast blaring music. "You're a killer dancer, Tomoyo-chan, you won't let some tall shoes stop you, will you?" she had reasoned. Tomoyo once again had to consent.

As graceful as ever, Tomoyo managed to dance without tripping or falling over her own heels, but that was until Sakura decided to push Tomoyo over so that she could dance individually with Eriol. In her haste, Tomoyo accidentally tripped and would have landed flat on her face if Eriol had not been quick enough to catch her. 

After regaining her balance, Tomoyo found out that she and Eriol were pretty compatible when it came to dancing; they could pick up each others' slightest cues and rhythms and follow each other's steps. But Tomoyo was wired up with so much of the wrong energy that she was gradually turned into a nervous wreck. 

Her 'good' luck just seemed to become more and more effective. First, she ran into the fruit punch table, but luckily not hard enough for the punch to spill. Then, while still dancing with Eriol, Tomoyo took a spin too fast, and as she turned around to face him again, stepped(or stomped) on Eriol's toe. Hard. 

Gentlemanly and with all the self-control he had over himself, Eriol managed not to scream out loud, which was lucky because the whole school would have seen if he had. Facing burning with mortification, Tomoyo helped him over to a chair. His second toe was already turning purple by the time he got his shoes and socks off. 

The rest of the gang noticed the couple leaving the floor and by that time were surrounding Eriol and gaping at his toe. Through the commotion, Eriol looked up and flashing her one of his charming smiles, said grandly, "Miss Tomoyo, you really ARE a killer dancer." 

That was a summer ago. Now, the very same Tomoyo Daidouji moved briskly down the hall in Tomoeda High School. It was the first day of ninth grade, but that wasn't the source of her nervousness. She had been through the corridors before and the teachers seemed nice to her. The Daidouji heir's uneasiness radiated from the thought of seeing Eriol Hiiragizawa again. 

A few months have passed since the incident involving Tomoyo's 'good' luck shoes and Eriol's toe, but the events were still swimming fresh in her head as if they had just transpired yesterday. The embarrassment was still raw and mocking to her conscience. Sure, Eriol could heal his toe with a snap of his fingers, but that didn't expunge Tomoyo's humiliation. She wondered how her mother could dub the shoes 'good luck' after all the damage they did to her.

Either way, Tomoyo really wanted to avoid speaking with Eriol alone if she could avoid it. Her fretfulness was conspicuous in her step, and her pale face still lit up on fire every time she thought of the dance. 

Eriol had gone to visit England over the summer and Tomoyo hadn't been in correspondence with him since their graduation, which they didn't really have time to talk at anyway.

__

I hope he's not mad at me…he didn't seem like it, in fact, he seemed amused…I hope he doesn't end up sitting behind me again, that would be awfully awkward… Tomoyo mused as she speculated what would happen when she got to her new classroom. With some luck, Tomoyo could avoid Eriol until she was in the safe company of Sakura and Li. 

"Why if it isn't Miss Tomoyo-san, the best singer and killer dancer in all of Tomoeda!" a voice smoothly cut into her thoughts and popped the retrospective bubble over Tomoyo's head. 

It was a voice she could recognize anywhere. A mocking voice with a slight accent that always compelled her, and somehow seemed to have grown deeper over the summer. It was very talented at blending its emotions into its vocal cords, and Tomoyo could almost hear the smirk woven into the speaker's words. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo squeaked. 

Some much for her good luck.

~TBC~ 

A/N: So how's that for a start? Think the story will actually work out? Drop a review plz. And it's kindda weird for me to talk about toes. ^^'''


	2. Same Dance Class

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! =D As promised, I tried to update once a week, and I'm actually on time this week. 

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS….we would never have to even see an implied relationship between Eriol and Kaho in the first place. 

T-A-N-G-O

Chapter 2: Same Dance Class

Just back from England, Eriol Hiiragizawa strolled down the sleek halls of Tomoeda High. England had been a completely different scene and it was nice to come back to Japan where everyone spoke quick Japanese and the sidewalks were dotted with swaying cherry blossom trees. 

The mage was extra early to school today, so the halls were all still quiet. He enjoyed the tranquility while he could, for he knew his other classmates would arrive soon with the traditional first-day-of-school pandemonium trailing along with them.

Just then, he spotted a familiar looking figure moving - consciously - down the walkway. Pale skin, waterfall of dark tresses…yup, it was unmistakably Tomoyo Daidouji. _Looks like she's early to school again_, Eriol mused. _Why am I not surprised? Hmm, her aura seems a little unstable. I wonder why…_

Her name brought back a rush of memories. Eriol suddenly felt conscious of his toe. Of course, he had healed it was a snap of his fingers, but that had been the first time anyone had ever broken his toe in both his lifetimes. He smiled, remembering how it happened. 

Eriol had meant to write to Tomoyo over the summer vacation just to tease her about the incident, but he never got a chance to. Now was his perfect chance while they were still alone. 

"Why if it isn't Miss Tomoyo-san, the best singer and killer dancer in all of Tomoeda!" his words clearly depicted what he wanted to tease about, and by the sound of Tomoyo's response, Eriol could tell Tomoyo knew exactly what he was going to do. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo squeaked as she turned around, in a voice that was high even for her. Her face was a little redder than usual. "Why are you here so early?"

Eriol grinned. He figured out why she was so nervous. He was delighted, he hardly did anything and he was already getting to her. Poor Daidouji, but he was really eager to have a word with her. 

She recommenced walking.

"I think that we've known each other long enough for you to call me by my first name. Don't you agree?" Eriol asked as he fell into step beside her.

It was true, in fact. On Sakura's request, or actually, Sakura's demand, and Tomoyo and Eriol's consent, Eriol had been calling Tomoyo Daidouji by her first name ever since seventh grade. However, Tomoyo never in turn addressed Eriol by his first name. It was about time she did. 

"Ahh--heh, yeah--h, sure, E-Eriol-kun," Tomoyo was nearing a nervous breakdown. "How was England?"

"It was nice, but I enjoy Japan more. Would you like to know why?" he baited. His face gleamed with a impish wickedness. _This is when the fun starts, _he thought. 

Tomoyo didn't quite trust his expression. "Why…?" she asked unhurriedly and guardedly. 

"Because people _dance _more in Japan, and you are familiar with my pleasant experiences with _dancing_." Eriol answered, putting extra emphasis on the words 'dance' and 'dancing'. 

"Eheheheh, pleasant experiences? I don't seem to recall anything pleasant about dancing that involved you." 

"Oh, I'm very sure that you do, Miss Tomoyo. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The thing that happened on our graduation dance… break any_more_ toes over the summer, Miss Killer Dancer?" he teased.

Tomoyo's face flamed. "No, believe it or not Hiiragizawa-kun, all the toes around me were safe. How's your toe, by the way?" Tomoyo was glad that she was able to regain her composure. 

"ERIOL-kun," he corrected. "Everyone around you must have worn shoes with steel toes when they were around you." Eriol joked yet again. He was really getting a kick out of it. "And my toe is as good as new, thank you." He wouldn't have walked around for even an hour with a broken toe. 

"Oh, didn't see that one coming." Tomoyo responded sarcastically, a sign that she was finally past her embarrassment. 

"Aww, the Killer Dancer is over her humiliation already? But it's not fun anymore when you're not embarrassed." Eriol whined playfully.

"What's fun for you is hell for me." Tomoyo muttered under her breath. 

"Which is what makes it even _more _fun!" Eriol grinned cheekily in her face. 

"Ha ha, very funny, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said dryly, but she was pleased to see that there was no tension between them.

"It's ERIOL. But I'll see you later Miss Killer Dancer. I need to meet up with Yamazaki." Eriol said as he started to stroll away in another direction. 

"It's TOMOYO!" Tomoyo called after him.

Eriol grinned again. Then he paused in his step; he just remembered something. "Chotto matte, Tomoyo-san." 

"What?" Tomoyo asked, surprised at his lack of joking. 

"What classes do you have this year?"

"Umm, the usual requirements…and the new ballroom dancing class. Why?"

Eriol grinned mischievously. "Oh nothing, just wondering. I'll see you later, Tomoyo-san." 

He left Tomoyo with a baffled expression on her face. 

The truth was, HE had the ballroom dancing class too, and since it was offered in only one period…he'll be looking forward to seeing Tomoyo-san again in fourth period. 

TBC

A/N: I have no idea whatsoever about the dancing status of people in Japan, I'm just making this up, so if I have this wrong, I'm sorry. 

So, how was this chapter? Please drop a review.


	3. Between Classes

A/N: Hello again minna-san! Once again, thank you for your reviews! And wow, turns out some people DID read Seventh Grade Tango. Well, that's good, it's a good book. =D

Disclaimer: Blah blah, you already know.

Chapter 3: Between Classes

"Hey Killer Dancer!"

"Hello KD-san!"

Those were the lines that sounded and resounded in Tomoyo's ears whenever she walked down the hallway of Tomoeda High. It turned out that more people knew about the toe incident than she thought. And Eriol starting off the year by naming Tomoyo KD didn't help either. Now everyone in the school dubbed her 'Killer Dancer', and even people Tomoyo had never met were calling her by the nickname. Some were even lucky enough to be told the origin of the nickname by speculators from last year's dance.

"Wow Tomoyo-san, you must be a really great dancer! EVERYONE knows you." Leiko Takamura, a new student, said wondrously to Tomoyo.

"Huh? Oh no, not at all. I'm just your average person." Tomoyo replied modestly as she walked with Leiko and the gang to 4th period.

Leiko Takamura was an exchange student at Tomoeda High (new as in new people new, not the first-day-of-school-but-I-already-know-everyone new). Tomoyo and the gang were chosen to introduce her to her new school. So far, most of what Leiko was getting was Tomoyo's new nickname.

"Really? Then why does everyone call you KD?" Leiko asked, puzzled.

"Eriol-kun started it. He called her that first and suddenly everyone is doing it too." Sakura, who was informed about the Eriol-Tomoyo encounter, cut in.

"Eriol-kun? You mean Hiiragizawa-kun?! That hottie??!" Leiko asked excitedly.

"Hottie? Hiiragizawa-kun is NOT hot; he's cruel." Tomoyo contradicted, referring to Eriol's teasing and what he did to Sakura a few years back.

"Well, he was nice enough to introduce himself to me." Leiko defended.

"Hmm, what did he say?" Sakura asked.

"It was funny, when I walked into first period I saw you guys and saw him, and I thought to myself that he was pretty good looking and that it would be nice to meet him. Then after first period he actually came up to me and introduced himself." Leiko recalled.

__

That's probably because he saw that you were interested in him and he couldn't resist the chance to flirt with anyone. Tomoyo thought to herself sardonically.

"Your first day of school and you already know Eriol-kun? That's fast. Be careful, you might just end up as his girlfriend by the end of the year." Sakura teased.

Leiko didn't say anything, but a slight blush stained her cheeks.

Tomoyo cringed. She knew where THAT might go if Leiko wasn't careful. _Imagine getting with Hiiragizawa-kun. _Actually, before even the toe incident, Tomoyo and Eriol had some history together. Once during a party early in seventh grade, a dare was made that Tomoyo and Eriol get together for one day. She would never admit it to anyone, but Tomoyo actually had a lot of fun with Eriol that day. And they ended the day with a kiss. Tomoyo supposed that they were just caught up in a moment. Either way, the kiss wasn't a messy one where the kissers bumped noses, it actually went smoothly. Tomoyo remembered Eriol's lips being feathery soft, but that was something she kept all to herself; not even Sakura knew about it. Neither Tomoyo nor Eriol ever mentioned that little incident ever again, but neither ever forgot it.

After the little dare, everyone seemed to agree that they were the perfect couple. Supposedly, they were 'compatible in every aspect'; their mischievous personalities, their kindness and selflessness, and their own little dark streaks. But so far, Tomoyo and Eriol just remained friends.

Nothing was said after Sakura's comment, which gave Tomoyo the silence to think. All the thoughts about Eriol got Tomoyo wondering where the creator of her new nickname currently was. With all his collected knowledge of two lifetimes, Eriol was at a higher level in everything; math, English, and science. So the only class that Tomoyo had with Eriol was first period, their homeroom class. Afterwards, they both went their separate ways. As far as Tomoyo knew, she didn't have any other classes with him.

Glancing at her new schedule, Tomoyo saw that she had ballroom dancing next. She smiled. _That should be fun. It'll be my chance to prove to the school that I'm not as clumsy as they think. _She thought to herself. She found out earlier that a lot of her old classmates from eighth grade were also signed up for the class. Tomoyo could already see Sakura dancing with Syaoran and Chiharu waltzing with Yamazaki. Eagerly, she lead the group to the gym for the first day of their ballroom dancing lesson.

TBC

A/N: Ehehe, sorry, I know that that was just a major BORING chappi. Hang in there, I had to put this one in to, as you just read, fill in the past and introduce a new character. The next chapter will be better, I promise! Review plz. Thank you.


	4. Ballroom Dancing 101

A/N: Sorry, I'm kindda late this time -- Blame it on my homework load. Warning: strange names ahead! I just can't come up with good Jap names.

Disclaimer: Will I ever own CCS? No.

Presenting, Tomoyo and Eriol's first dancing class!

Chapter 4: Ballroom Dancing 101

"What are you doing here?!" Tomoyo Daidouji asked Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Come on Tomoyo-san, you're smarter than that! I'm in your dance class!" Eriol gleefully informed her.

Fourth period had started and Tomoyo aka KD had just found out who would be joining her in Ballroom Dancing 101. A step into the dusty gym, a turn of her head in the wrong direction, and she spotted Hiiragizawa in the school gymnasium. It was bad enough that the school was talking about what she did last year to his toe, but now that they were in the same dance class, the school would never stop buzzing.

"What?! Couldn't you have picked any other class besides this particular one?"

"But what fun is it if you're not in it?"

Tomoyo sighed. She already knew this wasn't going to go anywhere; Eriol was just leading her into some irrelevant exchange. Abruptly, Tomoyo turned to her other friends and joined their conversation.

They were conversing about a party Leiko was throwing for the beginning of the year. She promised that there was going to be a surprise for all the guest, and everyone was invited. Tomoyo knew a party would be better than hanging around at home all day alone with some maids. She consented. So did Sakura and the rest of the gang.

Meanwhile, Eriol was surprised at Tomoyo's sudden switch of attention, but he didn't get a chance to contemplate about it because the dance instructor stepped in the physical education building.

The giggling and chatting somewhat subsided when an athletic-looking woman stepped into the big room.

"Konnichi wa minna-san. I am Kizu-sensei. I will be your ballroom dancing instructor. You won't be doing much dancing today, I'll just discuss what we will be doing the whole year. You may be seated."

Sighs and other sounds of disappointment swept across the class as students sat down.

Kizu-sensei got right down to business. "Alright, the primary rule you guys need to be aware of is that everyone must act maturely. I won't tolerate any misbehavior. But let's not concentrate on that; other teachers have already nailed that into you guys. Ok, throughout the course of the year, you will be taught many diverse dance styles including the merengue, fox-trot, waltz, rumba, tango, and swing. There are variations to these dances ubiquitously, but you will just learn certain ones."

The lecture went on, but after it was through, Kizu-sensei announced that there WAS time for some practice.

"Class, gather in a big circle and space yourselves out girl-boy girl-boy. It is irrelevant who you're standing next to because you will be continuously swapping partners in the commencement of the year."

Not a word escaped any of the students' lips. All of a sudden everyone wasn't so eager to begin dancing.

Eriol grinned. His classmates were so predictable; they pretend and brag about something, but when its really time for them to do it, they hesitate. The mage decided to take the first step, and the class gradually assembling themselves into a circle after his lead. Tomoyo ended up between two people she didn't even know. Eriol was between Leiko and Sakura.

"Took a while, but you guys got there." The teacher commented. "Now, all of the girls turn to the person of your left and put your left hand on the person's left shoulder."

Tomoyo wasn't very happy to put her hand on a person's shoulder that she wasn't even acquainted with, but she obeyed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leiko put her hand on Eriol's shoulder. Sakura put hers on someone Tomoyo didn't know either.

"Before anyone starts, I just want the girls to remember that in this class, the boys will lead, and you girls have to follow. Boys, just because you're leading doesn't mean you can shove your partner around. You've got to look out for other couples coming your way. Both the partners try to pick up each other's signals or this won't work. Now begin by stepping together, stepping sideways, and stepping together again. We'll start from there. Ready? You may begin."

Tomoyo and her partner launched into an awkwardly zigzag across the floor. Tomoyo really felt graceless. Maybe it had something to do with her partner. Every time they took a step, he seemed to lead her in bizarre directions that didn't go together smoothly. _What was his problem? _Tomoyo was slowly building up irritation. _Does this guy know what he was doing? Maybe I should lead._

Tomoyo glanced around. Everyone looked like robots trying to move around. Either the partner arrangements were all wrong, or the class really couldn't dance. She noticed Sakura take a wrong step and stepped on her partner. Eriol had his head down and was staring at his toe as he danced with Leiko.

Thankfully, after less that a minute, Kizu-sensei instructed the class to switch partners. They kept on moving around the circle. Tomoyo didn't feel any better with any of her other partners; they all seemed to clash with her own little variations to steps.

A few exchanges later, Tomoyo hesitantly placed her hand on Eriol's shoulders. She hoped she wouldn't step on his toe again. Eriol gave her a small smile, and began to dance. Tomoyo moved her left foot to the side, just as Eriol moved to his right. Step-together, step-together. They moved in perfect unison, their hips swaying slightly to the music. Tomoyo relaxed a little. Finally, a partner that she was compatible with.

Just as Tomoyo was settling into the relaxed rhythm, it was time to switch partners again. But Kizu-sensei saw there wasn't enough time for another switch.

"Ok everyone, that is all we have time for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tomoyo was just walking out of the gym when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Eriol.

"Not that bad today KD. You didn't break any toes." Eriol kidded.

"Uh huuuuh, I'm going to break your toe again the next time I dance with you, just for saying that." Tomoyo shot back at him.

"I thought you were going to do it _today. _You were all tensed up, I figured you take a wrong step again and break another one of my toes."

Tomoyo saw that beneath the teasing, there was some truth to that. Instead of answering, she countered by asking him about _his _problem, "And what about you? I was scared of starting a chain of falling dominos when you kept putting your head down. We were so close to crashing into someone."

Eriol just shrugged, "I'll see ya later, Killer Dancer."

"Ja ne." Tomoyo returned, for once getting a civil line from Eriol.

TBC

A/N: Like I said, I use the weirdest names. Please drop a review before you go!


	5. Spin the Bottle

A/N: Another chapter! I feel like I'm moving the plot too slowly…is that true? This chapter speeds up a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, and this time, a lot of the things here are from Seventh Grade Tango.

**Chapter 5: Spin the Bottle**

****

Tomoyo peeked around and saw that, for a party, there weren't many decorations up. She was currently at Leiko's party. Despite the lack of ribbons and streamers, Tomoyo could see that Leiko was the type of person to keep her house, and probably room, clean. She was the opposite of Sakura, who sometimes had a hazardous room where something would pop out at Tomoyo and try to trip her. Kero, of course, never lifted a paw to help, but instead found amusement in adding to the mess and irritating Yue, who was occasionally around to disapprove of his master's room.

The Daidouji heir was one of the last to arrive so many of her fellow students were already there. Some people had discovered the snack table and were engaged in a match to see who could devour the most in the least amount of time. Others were just leisurely standing around. After being greeted by Leiko, Tomoyo wandered around to try to spot Sakura or someone.

Before Tomoyo could find Sakura though, Eriol found Tomoyo. Wait, Eriol?

"Miss Tomoyo, over here!" the mage summoned from a corner.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo had absolutely no idea that Hiiragizawa would be at the party. He was probably invited just because he was 'hot' by Leiko's standards.

"Well, being good-looking DOES have its advantages." Eriol informed her.

It took a moment for Tomoyo to realize what he just did. "Hey, my thoughts are only for _my _entertainment! They are only meant to be heard by _me_!"

Eriol chuckled.

"And what kind of conceited person calls himself hot?" Tomoyo wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Umm, me?" Eriol replied innocently.

"Yeah, for sure." Tomoyo mumbled under her breath.

"It's one of the big benefits of being the most powerful magician of all time."

"The REINCARNATION of the most powerful magician of all time."

"Same thing. Anyway, it's serious business."

"Yeah yeah, Hiiragizawa, I already know: if it weren't for you Sakura's cards wou-"

"It's ERIOL-kun. And there's more to it that the cards." he said mysteriously.

"You mean trying to embarrass me in front of the whole school is serious business?" Tomoyo questioned sarcastically.

"Embarrassing you is FUN business. Serious business is like…granting people three wishes to make their lives perfect. What would yours be?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo was taken aback. That question came out of nowhere. She didn't even see how it related with what they were talking about.

"Well???" Eriol pressed, leaning in so close that Tomoyo could see the strands in his eyes that colored them their endless midnight blue.

"You can't grant wishes!" she accused. Tomoyo was getting a little weird out, and she didn't like the pressure he was putting on her.

Eriol dropped the question. "Yeah, you're right."

Tomoyo was extremely relieved that he lifted the pressure, but she couldn't help asking a question. "If you can't even do it, why did you ask?"

Hiiragizawa shrugged. "Curiosity."

"Hey Tomoyo, there you are!" A voice from behind the couple called.

Eriol and Tomoyo turned around to find Leiko coming their way.

"Hi Eriol-kun!" Leiko beamed as she approached the reincarnation. "What are you doing here? You're gonna miss the surprise!" Leiko informed him, completely ignoring Tomoyo.

She led them to the living room where everyone was already gathered. Finally, Tomoyo spied Sakura. She went to stand next to her.

Leiko moved to the front of the room and out of box drew out an empty bottle. "This is the surprise!" She announced, twirling the bottle on her hand. "Spin the Bottle!"

"Spin the bottle??! Oh my gosh, that is an embarrassing game!" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. The Daidouji heir had to agree.

"Spin the bottle is weak! We should play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" someone protested.

"What's Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Sakura asked Tomoyo quietly. Tomoyo had to admit that she didn't know it herself.

"Next time, let's just stick with Spin the Bottle for now." Leiko said. "Spin the bottle is easy because everyone already knows the rules."

After explaining to rules to several people who unbelievably had never heard of Spin the Bottle, the crowd gathered into a circle and sat down. Tomoyo felt relieved to end up between Sakura and Eriol. She really didn't feel comfortable sitting next to a complete stranger when everyone was lip locking. Besides her, other people appeared somewhat nervous too. People had heard of the game many times before, but they never actually played. Now that they were going to, the partygoers felt rather clueless.

After squeezing in between Eriol and Tomoyo, Leiko asked uncertainly, "Umm, ok, how about I go first?"

Leiko briskly gripped the bottle and with a quick flick of her wrist sent the bottle spinning neatly. It spun itself out and came to a stop on…someone Tomoyo didn't even know. But whoever the boy was, he looked like he wanted to kiss Leiko. She tried not to show it, but Tomoyo could tell Leiko wasn't too happy with the result of her spin. When they kissed, she hunched her shoulders up, leaned in for a quick one, and pulled back immediately. Then she went back to the circle and again squeezed in between Tomoyo and Eriol.

Next Leiko persuaded Sakura to take a turn. Her bottle stopped at Syaoran! It was too good to resist, Eriol and Tomoyo just had to tease. Sakura's face was already scarlet by the time she and Syaoran leaned in for the kiss. By the time they were done, both their faces were red as tomatoes. It was such a cute moment, Tomoyo regretted not bringing her camera.

Following her embarrassing moment, Sakura suggested that Tomoyo go. The Daidouji heir didn't realize how nervous she was until she actually had to grip the bottle and spin it. She touched the bottle and it felt sticky. Then it dawned on her that it was her own palms that were sweaty. Still, she hesitated. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Just go or lose your turn!" Someone rushed.

Tomoyo was forced to spin the bottle. Not only did it spin, it jumped and zigzagged all around. Finally it came to a stop on…the very same guy who was her first dance partner. Tomoyo inwardly winced. She had absolutely no desire to kiss him. Awkwardly, the both of them leaned in and tried to kiss. Instead, they bumped noses. Tomoyo felt so humiliated. Face burning, she apologized to the boy and scurried back to the circle, sat down, and tried to regain her composure. She could head the laughter in the background. She heard a familiar chuckle next to her. Looking up, Tomoyo realized that she had plopped down next to Eriol.

"Very smooth, Miss Tomoyo." He teased. "I give you 11 out of 10 for that one," he added, grinning.

"My eyes were closed, I couldn't see…" Tomoyo tried to counter, feeling very sheepish.

It only made Eriol laugh harder.

"Let's see you try it!" Tomoyo dared.

Eriol smirked devilishly at this. Leaning in a little so only she would hear, he whispered, "I think you've already seen me try it."

Tomoyo's face flamed. He was right, she did. She wasn't thinking of that when she dared him to try it, but it was true.

"Who's next?" Someone asked.

"I want to go again!" Leiko announced excitedly. Taking the bottle again, Leiko took another spin. The bottle slowed down and stopped on……Eriol. Tomoyo blinked, wasn't it spinning really fast just a second ago? It looked like there was enough momentum for another round…then it just stopped?

There was the usually hoots and hollers in the background, but Eriol and Leiko looked the least awkward out of all the earlier players. Leiko was about 3 inches shorter than Eriol, so they looked right together. She looked like she would fit perfectly in Eriol's arms. Stepping together, Leiko raised her arms and wrapped them around Eriol's neck. Then she tilted her head as Eriol leaned down. Their noses didn't even bump. Tomoyo was starting to feel a heavy weight on her heart.

All the wisecracking stopped and they kissed. Tomoyo's heart dropped, she didn't know when she started caring about who Eriol was with, but suddenly she was jealous of Leiko. Eyes glued to the couple, Tomoyo saw Leiko pulled Eriol closer to her.

"Hey! Are you guys gonna come up for air???!?!" Somebody protested, voicing Tomoyo's exact thoughts.

Finally, Leiko and Eriol broke apart. Leiko's face was ruby. She picked up the bottle absentmindedly and announced that the food was in the kitchen. Then she quietly asked Sakura and Tomoyo to stay behind with her. After some signs and complaints of wanting another turn, everyone left to the kitchen.

"Thanks for staying guys." Leiko said, "Oh my god, I'm out of breath, Eriol is such a good kisser."

Ever since that kiss, Tomoyo wasn't breathing quite right. After hearing what Leiko said, she felt her heart drop down a few more notches. Sakura apparently sensed some hurt from Tomoyo because she threw a worried look at her. Tomoyo didn't even know why she was so concerned about Eriol's business; he was just someone who was involved in the Sakura Cards and the boy who always sat next to her. Tomoyo didn't think he had taken much, if any at all, of her heart. Apparently he had snuck up on her and stabbed Cupid's arrow though her center; why else would she be drowned in jealousy when he kissed someone else?

"Wow, have any of you kissed Eriol-kun before? He's a great kisser."

Tomoyo flashed back to the kiss in seventh grade. She had only kissed him once, but even back then Tomoyo could tell he was a good kisser. The Daidouji heir could understand what Leiko meant, but it didn't stop her from feeling more and more jealous.

"I think I'm gonna get with Eriol. Yeah, I'm sure of it." Leiko announced.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Sakura asked. "But he never gets with anyone…girls have asked before, he rejected them all…"

"He won't reject me!" Leiko said cheerily.

Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears. First a kiss and now Leiko was going to get with Eriol?? "Umm, are you sure Eriol even _wants _to get with you?" she asked Leiko. She didn't like the way Leiko sounded so sure of herself, like Eriol had already said yes or something.

"He let his lips do the talking." Leiko joked.

Tomoyo bit her lip as the pendulums of heartache hanging from her heart became heavier and heavier. Before the dumb party everything was perfect: Tomoyo was the only person Eriol had ever gotten with. Now, one little kiss and Eriol was Leiko's. It just wasn't right! Tomoyo wished that her own bottle had stopped at Eriol, and Leiko's missed Eriol completely.

TBC

A/N: How was that? Review plz! And sorry for all the heartache this may have caused, I was hurting too! =(


End file.
